X-Men Heroes S1 E1 Project Genesis
by Day9Fan
Summary: When X-Men Evolution mixes with Heroes, there will be more than just a few powerful mutants out there. This is the first episode of my "X-Men: Heroes" fanfiction series. Strategy Genesis; Things are set in motion as Charles teams up with the son of an Indian professor and many young people discover they have unimaginable powers...


**X-Men Heroes – Season 1 Episode 1: Strategy Genesis **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, anything of the original stories or even the tiniest amount of awesomeness of Heroes or X-men Evolution. I am just a huge fan letting loose her creativity on some of her most favourite series. I have made up a city so that I could have more control over this huge project, but kept true to everything else. Craftville is not a real place, but there are multiple websites and/or companies with this name. I do not own anything of or refer to anything from these sites and/or companies.

**Note: **Alright, lets get started with this massive undertaking. I will be posting as many episodes as I can manage, every episode being a separate story divided into chapters, covering the storylines of X-men Evolution and Heroes combined. I hope you have a great time reading about this powerful mix of mutants and their adventures. J Feel free to provide feedback.

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 1 **

The grand mansion was empty and quiet. Everyone had gone out to watch the football match held at the fields of Craftville High. Normally, Charles Xavier didn't mind the silence. He loved having people around, but being alone every once and a while was a treat. He would enjoy a good book without any disturbances or just sit outside on a beautiful day, enjoying the calm. Yet today it heightened the glum and sadness he felt. And it added weight to what he had to do…

He steered his wheelchair to his desk and grabbed the horn of the phone. As he dialled the right number he glanced out of the window. It was a nice day. He sighed as he listened to the tones indicating the phone was ringing on the other end of the line. This was a horrible phone call to make.

Charles knew someone was picking up the phone before the fine technology did. "Nirad," a sleepy voice said with a strong Indian accent. "Ah yes, I am sorry to bother you, but this is rather important," Charles said politely. There was a silence and he felt how the man registered it was English he was listening to and he had to reply in it as well. "I am sorry. Who are you?" Charles shifted in his wheelchair a little as he replied: "My name is Charles Xavier. I am a good friend of Chandra Suresh. I am looking for his son, Mohinder. Can I reach him?" Another silence. Then: "No, I am sorry. He has left very early this morning and has classes and presentations all day." It sounded unsure. "This is quite important, I'm afraid," said Charles, feeling another stab of sadness. If only this Nirad knew what an understatement that was.

"Are you a friend of Mohinder Suresh?" Charles asked kindly. "Yes. Yes, I am. Can I give him a message?" He felt the sincerity of the Indian man he was speaking with and decided to just give him the news. Maybe it was best if Mohinder heard this from someone he trusted. From a friend. It was hard news to receive. "I have grave news. I trust you will tell him as soon as possible." Nirad was quiet for another moment. A moment later he said with a very serious tone in his voice: "Tell me." Charles closed his eyes. "Chandra Suresh is dead. He was found in his cab, murdered," he said, his voice unwavering, but he felt a lump forming in his throat nonetheless. "He was a good man. Please give my condolences to Mohinder and tell him of my deepest respect for his father. If he ever feels the need to, he is welcome to contact me." More silence. Nirad was processing this news. It hit him hard too, Charles realized. "I am sorry," he added. Nirad cleared his throat. "Thank you, mister Xavier. I will tell him." He hang up the phone.

Charles lay the phone down and stared outside again with a grim expression on his face. He didn't move when someone entered the room.

"I am ready, Ororo," he said softly.

She nodded, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Lets go, then."


End file.
